


A Day Like Any Other

by pandacchii



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacchii/pseuds/pandacchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the end card for episode 4 where Haruka goes and plays video games and sleeps over at the Tachibana's residence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Like Any Other

The water displaced over the edge of the crowded bathtub, Haruka’s re-positioning of his leg causing the sudden downpour.

“Haru, I told you the tub was too small for the both of us…” Makoto whined from behind him, tilting his head back to rest against the wall.

“Mm… But it’s more comfortable this way, isn’t it?” Haruka responded, tilting his own head back as well, staring up at Makoto with wide ocean blue eyes.

Makoto sighed, wrapping his arms around the boy in front of him, bringing him closer to his chest. When Haruka got like this, he really couldn’t argue. And it wasn’t like he could disagree either with his question. The bath water was warm, not too hot or cold. And having a body pressed up against him, the silky raven hair tickling against his bare chest every once in a while weren’t too bad either. He also liked that when he held still long enough, hugging Haru close to him, he could feel the other’s heartbeat quicken, his body growing warm under his touch. His friend in question would never comment on any of these of course, acting like nothing had happened. It was these simple pleasures however that he took delight in.

“Yeah…” Makoto replied, resting his head on Haruka’s shoulder, giving a chaste kiss to the neck that lay in front of his eyes.

“Oi, Makoto!” Haruka exclaimed, jumping slightly at the sensation on his neck. “I thought we agreed you wouldn’t do anything while we’re at your parent’s house…”

“It’s just a kiss, Haru-chan,” The brunet chuckled, giving another quick peck before straightening up once more. “And yes, yes I promise. But I couldn’t go at least one day without a kiss from Haru, you know?”

“S-Shut up…” Haruka mumbled, lowering himself down into the water, blowing bubbles to the top.

“When you act like that how am I supposed to resist giving you at least a kiss?!” Makoto banged his head lightly against the wall, rubbing a hand over his face.

“You’re hopeless.”

Makoto chuckled, giving him a tight squeeze with his one arm that still remained around him.

“I guess so.”

“Big Brother! Big Bro Harukaaaa are you guys done yet!” A pair of voices yelled from the outside, their voices taking on a whining tone. 

“Ah, too bad it looks like our time is up,” Makoto sighed regretfully. He leaned over placing a kiss on top of Haruka’s head before standing up, the water dripping off his jammers. He stepped out of the tub, careful to not step in a puddle.

He frowned, worrying about the potential slipping danger, before grabbing an extra towel to put on the ground to make it safe for the both of them.

“Alright, let’s go, Haru.”

Haruka looked down regretfully at the water around him, letting himself slip under the water just one more time to get in his fill.

Makoto laughed at this, bringing a hand to his mouth to cover his laughter. He really did seem like a fish at times — needing water to survive — but well that was Haruka.

The raven haired teen finally emerged from the water, shaking his head to get out any of the heavy water droplets.

An extended hand reached out towards him, the palm dry in his grasp as he clutched it tightly, letting Makoto guide him upwards.

He walked into the open towel Makoto had spread out, letting himself be pampered by Makoto, closing his eyes as the other boy patted him down softly, running the towel over his body.

The door pounded once again to the angry fists of two impatient twins whining loudly from behind the door.

“Are you guys done yeeeeeet?!”

Makoto laughed pulling the clothes he had prepared from the clothes bin.

“Just let us get some clothes on, you two.”

“Fine…”

They emerged from the bathroom together, the towels slung over their necks, hair still slightly dripping from the water.

Haruka tugged at his oversized tshirt (borrowed from Makoto of course), unused to such a large tshirt on his body.

The twins gaped at Haruka, rushing over to him to pull on his shirt, demanding for his attention.

“Big bro, Big bro Haruka!” They shouted in unison, jumping up and down.

Haruka tilted his head in question to the young children eyebrow raised in question.

“Yes?”

“Can you guys play a video game for us! We can’t play it just yet… But all the kids at school have played it already…”

Makoto barged into the conversation at this point, crouching down so he was at eye level with his siblings.

“And what game is this?”

The twins exchanged glances, a wary look passing between them, unsure if their brother would approve or not.

“The new fighting game! You know, with all those anime characters!”

“There are a lot of games like those…” Makoto sighed, hanging his head.

“Noooo Big Brother you don’t understand! You get to fight as Doraemon!” The twins said excitedly, their eyes bright as they talked. “You could even play as some pokemon as well!” the boy interjected.

“Hmm…” Makoto closed his eyes in thought, bringing his fist to his chin. “Ah! That game!”

“You know it?!”

“Yep, but I don’t have that game, unfortunately…” Makoto smiled in apology, ruffling the heads of his siblings. “Sorry.”

“Do you have the console for it?” Haruka suddenly asked, looking down at the trio with interest.

“Well yes…”

“Then it’s no problem,” Haruka shrugged off-hand, walking over to the entryway to put his shoes back on. “I’ll just go rent it.”

“H-Haru!” He exclaimed, getting up in a hurry. “Are you sure? I can go run out and get it.”

“Mm….” Haruka remained silent for a moment, before looking back over at the twins. “But they really want to play right? I’ll go pick it up.”

“Are you sure?”

Haruka doesn’t answer but gives a firm nod, his eyes flashing in response.

Makoto gave a brief smile, guiding him more towards the door, unseen by the twins, before leaning in to give Haruka a peck on the lips.

“Hurry back soon, okay?”

A faint tint of pink graces Haruka’s cheek as he turns to the side, nodding before leaving out the door.

“Where did Big Brother Haru go!!” The twins yelled running to the door, their eyes welling up with tears.

“He went to go get the game! Weren’t you guys listening at all? You guys will need to thank Haru when he gets back, Ok?” Makoto lectured, placing his hands on his hips.

The two primary school children looked up at him, grins wide on their faces.

“Mmm!!!”

Haruka came back not much later, game in tow inside a small plastic bag.

The children rushed towards the door immediately, small fingertips grabbing at the bag.

“Did you get it, Did you get it?!”

“Yes… It was a little farther than I thought.”

Makoto sighed, walking over to him to take the bag from his hands, giving his hair a light ruffle.

“That’s why I told you to let me get it, Haru-chan.”

“Don’t call me Haru-chan…”

“Right, right,” he teased, giving him one final pat before leading the small child parade to his bedroom where the console lie in wait for the game to be played.

Haruka took off his shoes slowly, making sure to place them nicely in the corner. It was then he heard the cries of complaints from the children, beckoning for him to hurry up so they can watch them play already.

He made his way over to Makoto’s room, already feeling at ease from being in such a familiar space. It was in Makoto’s room that they spent the most time in his house, and would always feel like a second home to him.

The room was spotless as usual, his school uniform hanging neatly on the hanger attached to the wall. The controller had already been set on the bed, waiting for Haruka to take the spot, his usual spot of course.

His sister had already taken her spot in Makoto’s lap, shifting excitedly in order to get comfortable. The title screen already had her eyes glistening in excitement, the Television just a few feet from her.

Ren on the other hand sat on the bed beside Haruka politely, shifting his eyes towards him every once in a while, as if he had something on his mind to say.

“Is anything the matter, Ren-kun?”

“A-Ah” The boy’s cheeks went a deep flush of red, and he swung his dangling legs off the bed.

“I… I was just wondering if I could sit in your lap like Ran..?”

Haruka blinked at the question, and shrugged, placing down the controller for the moment, letting him climb into his lap without a chance to back out, the small boy giggling quietly to himself.

“Ready to play, Haru?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be I suppose.”

The children let out a whoop of cheer as Makoto pressed start, the screen flickering to the opening sequence. An array of anime character paraded the screen, each equipped with their own unique weapon, doing a multitude of fighting styles in different arenas to preview the game itself.

“Skip it!!” The girl yelled from Makoto’s lap, squirming around. “Just get to the game!”

Makoto gave no sign of rebuttal or impatience, and just pressed the “x” button once more to start choosing their characters.

“Who should I be?” Makoto asked, looking down in his lap to where his sister looked back eagerly up at him.

“Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon!”

Makoto obeyed clicking on her character to wait for Haruka to choose his. He looked over his shoulder towards his friend, a smile on his lips.

“Who are you choosing, Haru?”

“Pick Detective Conan!” Ren shouted from Haru’s lap, pointing his finger enthusiastically at the screen.

“Why don’t you let Haru choose for the first round, he is our guest after all…”

“But!” The boy pouted, puffing up his cheeks.

“It’s fine.” Haruka commented, looking down at Ren now. “Detective Conan, right?”

“Yup! Thanks Haru!”

Makoto laughed, turning back towards to screen to pick a random arena.

“You spoil him too much.”

Haruka couldn’t help but to scoff at the statement.

“You’re hardly one to speak, Makoto.”

The next few hours flew by in a whirlwind, the twins’ cries of excitement growing quieter and quieter by the hour, their eyelids fluttering as they fought off the battle of sleep.

Soon however, they lost that very battle, succumbing to sleep, their mouths wide open with the sounds of sleep. Ren had found himself wrapped around Haruka, clinging to his shirt like his life depended on it.

Haruka didn’t mind of course, and kept playing on, as if he wasn’t there at all.

“Did you want to stop for the night, Haru?” Makoto whispered as not wake his siblings, holding his sister gently in his lap.

The raven haired boy looked down at the sleeping body breathing soundly, his chest slowly rising and falling.

“We could play a different game. We have played with all the characters once or twice.”

“Mm… Okay.”

He gently carried Ran to the bed, placing her softly on his pillow, her brown hair splaying out against the white of the pillow. He then unattached his younger brother from Haruka, being careful as to not wake him as he pried his fingers off of his shirt. Makoto laid him down next to his sister, his brother automatically finding Ran and hugging her in a tight embrace. Ran then reacted instantly, encircling her own arms around her brother.

Makoto smiled sweetly down at the sight before giving a small kiss on both of their foreheads.

“What game did you want to play Haru?”

“Hmm… I don’t know.”

Makoto made his way to the console, sitting before the games to pick out a game.

He was suddenly surprised when moments later a weight was placed on his shoulder, a certain black haired head leaning into his shoulder.

Makoto silently put the game back that he was looking at, and with Haruka by his side, he dragged him over to the side of the bed. He rested his back against the boards, and softly pulled down Haruka’s head back into his shoulder, finding it a comfortable position.

“You want to take a nap too, right, Haru?”

Haruka gave no reply, choosing to scoot closer to Makoto, burying his head deeper into the crook of his shoulder.

Makoto smiled, resting his head against Haruka’s, clasping their hands together and placing it in his lap. He gave Haruka a kiss on the head as well, before closing his eyes, and letting the fresh scent of Haruka, as well as his steady breathing to lead him into sleep.


End file.
